l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
War of the Twins
The War of the Twins reflected the enmity between the Phoenix and Scorpion Clan. To the Second City article, (Imperial Herald v3 #8), by Shawn Carman Name The name refers to the fact that the kami founders of both clans, Shiba and Bayushi, were twins. The Daughter, by Seth Mason Beginning The simple investigation of an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Moeru, forced upon those who guarded the Second Festering Pit against their wishes, led to a terrible tragedy near the Scorpion Wall in 1190. Complete Moeru's entourage was killed by the Scorpion guards, The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee and their deaths blamed on Haruno no Oni. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon The only survivor had left the Scorpion lands before the attack, and his account returned to the Phoenix Clan led to a complaint rendered in the Imperial Court, Honor and Treachery, Focus Story, by Shawn Carman which was seen as a slight against Scorpion's honor by the Scorpion. The Phoenix petitioned for the right to avenge their honor on the field of battle and the Empress agreed. Rank and File (Honor and Treachery #26 flavor) The Scorpion had the Crab as their allies in the war, Siege Volley (Forgotten Legacy flavor) as weel as the Lion Clan. The Crane and Dragon Clans politicaly supported the Phoenix claim. Fight Nikesake The Scorpion launched a pre-emptive incursion into the Phoenix lands, Rank & File (Honor and Treachery #37 flavor) and the city of Nikesake was the first to see real fight. The Scorpion forces took the city in the month of the Goat of 1191, defeating the unprepared Phoenix forces. They began to harden it with the aid of their Crab allies. In the month of the Ox the city was retaken by a Phoenix counterattack led by Shiba Mitsushen. The Battle of Nikesake was considered by the Lion as one of the most brilliant and skillful battlefield maneuvers, born from a genius mind. Kyuden Agasha The Scorpion made havoc in the Agasha holdings. Shosuro Chikata (Honor and Treachery #14 flavor) This year the commander Yogo Haruto set a plan to bleed one of the Phoenix families. The scorpion reached Kyuden Agasha before the Festival of Leaves began. When the festival finished, explosives planted by Shosuro Hawado within the Phoenix stroghold were set, cleaning the entrance to Kyuden Agasha. The Fall of Kyuden Agasha was won by the Scorpion through ninja sabotage. Shutai In 1192 the Firestorm Legion and the Legion of Flame moved through the lands of the Crane allies and disguised as a merchant caravan moved north as if they came from the Twilight Mountains, bordering the Yasuki lands. They arrived unmolested to Shutai, a Scorpion village of vice and banditry. The Phoenix believed that something of value to the Scorpion was found there. The Fall of Shutai was one of the few occasions in which the Firestorm Legion were permitted to unleash their true power, and the village was wiped out, in retribution for the Fall of Kyuden Agasha the previous year. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Isawa Taiken, leader of the Phoenix forces, was known as the Murderer of Shutai. Isawa Taiken (Honor and Treachery #36 flavor) Scorpion's Treachery In 1193 a suicidal attack of Scorpion forces reached the enemy general's tent using dishonorable means, and killed Shiba Mitsushen. Despite his death, the Phoenix gained the day following Mitsushen's plan. Shortly after the Lion ceased all support of the Scorpion offensive in this conflict, and revealed the treachery of their former allies in the battlefield. Champion's duel Many samurai died on both sides, and none of the clans could sustain such losses for long. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi and the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi agreed to end the war with a personal duel. Nitoshi struck Tsukimi with a poisoned blade, which nearly took Tsukimi's life. She was saved by the Master of Void Isawa Kimi, but her eyes were already lost. The healing that Kimi performed enhanced Tsukimi's senses with the Void power, and she was able to "see" what was around despite her blindness. GenCon Special Scrolls Phoenix, by the L5R Story Team Aftermath The Scorpion dictated the terms for his enemy's surrender. Known Casualties * Bayushi Kichi * Bayushi Kasumi * Shiba Mitsushen Category:Battles